Blume Industries
"Blume Industries is at war with DedSec, and we are at the brink. If we don't stop them, the whole country, even the world... Is vulnerable!" -Jackson 'Jacks' Pearce describing the Cyber War between DedSec and Blume. Blume Industries is an antagonist faction in WATCH_DOGS, Incredibles: The Subterra Files and Call Of The Watch Dogs: DedSec Rising. They are the creator of the CtOS System and it's successor, CtOS 2.0 in DedSec Rising. They are also minor antagonists in the original Call of the Watch Dogs, aiding Griggs using EXOBYTES and killing Aiden Pearce's allies, while also being one of the co-founders of Devil Team. The company is responsible for the deaths of 200,000 people during the Cyber War. The company was founded by Charlotte Gardner in 2003 and was destroyed by Jackson 'Jacks' Pearce 11 years later in 2014 after their CtOS Space Station (I completely made that up!) was destroyed and crashed into the Pacific Ocean, burying the company at the very end of the Cyber War. Creation (2003) Blume Industries started off around the same time as Griggs Industries (how convenient, right?) and started a massive project known as CtOS, a Super-Computer program that would keep the world of social media safe and create a 'shield of armor around the United States'. Blume then rose to new heights, earning billions of dollars and taking over security for ports, shipping lanes and even creating Advanced Technology for Military and PMC use. However, Blume's tight grip on America would be loosened by Aiden Pearce in 2013, only 10 years after the company started. Blume would later meet it's end in 2014, at the hands of the 11 year old Jackson 'Jacks' Pearce (Aiden's nephew) at the end of the Cyber War. Rise Of The Vigilante 10 years after Blume's rise to power, in 2013, a Grey Hat Hacker named Aiden Pearce and his mentor, Damien Brenks, attempted to hack into the Merlaut Hotel's bank to steal a million dollars. However, the mission failed when Blume intentionally hacked in and stopped the two. A few hours after the fixed mission, Blume contracted Fixers led by Maurice Vega to kill Pearce and Brenks. Both assass inaction attempts ended in tragedy, with Brenks being crippled from a sniper bullet to the knee and Aiden's niece, Lena, being killed in a car accident due to Maurice shooting the tire of Aiden's car. Lena's death is what ultimately resulted in Aiden's transformation into the legendary Hacker and criminal known as The Vigilante. Aiden then used his cellphone known as The Profiler, a powerful device used to hack Blume's CtOS Systems, and this is what started the chain of events that led up to Blume's destruction a year later. CtOS Blackout After 11 months of Aiden fighting Blume (both by open street battles and hacking the CtOS Centres across Chicago), Aiden uncovered top secret information about Blume's plans to build a CtOS Space Station that can fire a massive laser and slice a third of a city in half. After uncovering this, Aiden also learned that Chicago Mayor Rushmore killed Rose Washington, a major member of Blume. After getting Jacks and Nicole safely out of the city, Aiden prepared for the last stand with Blume. However, Blume got to him first and murdered Clara Lille, a major member of Aiden's team. Aiden then resorted to extremely desperate measures when Damien hacked into the CtOS and took control, attempting to destroy the city and kill Aiden. However, Aiden stopped Brenks and Blume when he entered Blume Tower and hacked into the CtOS Space Station, which was deep in space, and dismantled the Systems, resulting in a massive chain reaction that cut the CtOS power off from the city, causing a massive blackout that covered the entire city. This ultimately resulted in Damien's death, the revenge-killing of Maurice Vega and the suicide of Mayor Rushmore, causing massive problems for Blume, and it looked like the mighty company, after 10 years, would finally fall. Activation Of CtOS 2.0 However, these hopes were completely destroyed when Blume adapted to their situation and activated CtOS 2.0, a 'peacekeeping program' that would allegedly protect the world. However, Blume secretly worked the system to control America and spread their reach to Global proportions, attaining world domination along the way. Aiden continued his war against Blume, recruiting several people such as Tobias Frewer, T-Bone and Jordi Chin to his cause. What happens after that is unknown, but will be told in the upcoming WATCH_DOGS 2. First Deviating Timeline (Covert Warfare) NOTE: this section is NON-CANON to the events of WATCH_DOGS, and follows the events of Call Of The Watch Dogs: Covert Warfare. A year after Aiden's attack, Blume partnered up with Griggs Industries and co-founded the Devil Team, and this sets up the events for Covert Warfare. However, this also set up Blume signing their own death warrant, and this is due to Griggs attacking the city of Chicago, destroying the Blume Tower, killing Charlotte Gardner and destroying CtOS 2.0. This resulted in Blume's destruction and a massive crash in it's stock market. CtOS was completely destroyed with Blume and the company was destroyed. Second Deviating Timeline (DedSec Rising) After the construction of CtOS 2.0, Blume has nearly conquered the world by using technology controlled by CtOS 2.0 and they are at war with DedSec. The powerful company starts the Cyber War and starts winning against DedSec. However, what they didn't expect was Aiden Pearce and his extremely small team achieving extreme support, even getting Jacks, Clementine and Lee to join them. This turned the tide of the War in the Watch Dogs' favor, with DedSec having a reluctant and strained alliance with them. After 2 months of open fighting, which destroyed several cities across the United States, Blume CEO, Charlotte Gardner realized that her company was dying and loosing the War, and pulled off a last ditch effort to end DedSec and the Watch Dogs: awaken and weaponize the CtOS Space Station (which looks exactly the same as Sevastopol Station in Alien: Isolation). The CtOS Space Station was equipped with a massive laser that could tear up a whole city, and Blume used their ultimate weapon to their advantage. This resulted in a final battle in Space above Earth's Orbit, with the weapon destroying DedSec's fleet. However, Jackson 'Jacks' Pearce infiltrated the Space Station and gets to Charlotte Gardner's "Throne Room" and fought her in a lengthy duel through the room and into the Station Reactor Room. The fight ended when Jacks cut Gardner's hands off, before catching her Vibro-Blade before it hits the ground and lunging at Gardner, stabbing her in the stomach with both Blades and running her through. Jacks then tossed the CEO into the Reactor Core, resulting in Gardner being ripped apart and the Core exploding, resulting in the whole Space Station starting to explode. Jacks then runs to the Airlock and putting an EVA Suit on to breathe in Space, before running across the outside of the Space Station, which was being ripped apart in a series of explosions and the whole Station plummeting to Earth. Jacks then gets to a Emergency Ship and watches as the whole Station plummets into Earth's atmosphere, burning and then crashing down into the Pacific Ocean, destroying it, CtOS and Blume itself. This ended the Cyber War and Blume was ultimately dismantled. Legacy (123 Years Later) And Discovery In The Pacific Ocean NOTE: This is inspired by Alien: Isolation, and takes place in an alternative universe for said game where the events of Call Of The Watch Dogs: DedSec Rising are actually canon, where Marlow and his crew (characters in Isolation) found the wreckage of the crashed CtOS Space Station. Blume was known as one of the most secretive and evil companies in history, with people globally resenting them. In the year 2137, during the events of Alien: Isolation, a team of astronauts and divers went into the Pacific Ocean to search for ancient artifacts from the Cyber War, now known as the 'Ancient War'. The team of Divers, led by Marlow, went into the deepest reaches of the Pacific Ocean, touching the sea floor (yes, Technology is so advanced they can create Scuba Suits to get to the bottom of the Pacific!), and Marlow led the team to find Lost Artifacts. However, the team got more than they bargained for, and they found the crashed CtOS Space Station, with parts falling from it due to being trapped at the bottom of the ocean for 123 years since Jacks destroyed it. The team conducted a thorough investigation of the crash, even going inside the massive ship and finding Charlotte Gardner's cracked and old skeleton body. Gardner's remains were placed in the Ancient War Museum in Earth. In Alien: Isolation 2, several newspaper articles and files in Terminals aboard the Torrens ship detail historical showings of the Cyber War, and the burial grounds for Heroes who died in the war. The article also shows the grave of Jacks, who died before Alien: Isolation's events due to natural causes in 2095. Although this is non-canon to WATCH_DOGS and the Call of the Watch Dogs franchise, so Jacks is alive in the canon universe, as Isolation 2 is a part of the Legend Crossovers, which are REALLY non-canon. Category:Factions Category:Companies Category:Antagonists